


The Story of Seamus and Dean

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Coming Out, Drawing, First Time, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Nightmares, Rumors, Running Away, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the tale of two best friends from the first moment they meet until their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Spoilers for several books, M/M relationship, mentions of het
> 
>  **Notes:** I'm pretty proud of this fic, so yay me! I used the "Irish Translator" found [here](http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp) to help me get Seamus's accent right. I was going to write another chapter, either an after-hogwarts epilogue or an 8th year. Where it's all fluff and smut. But I had write everything first and the notebook I was using ran out of pages at exactly the right moment. This ended on literally the last line of the last page. It's perfect. Seriously, check it out over on [my LJ](http://hanson-phreek.livejournal.com/214669.html) if you don't believe me! Though given enough cookies I might be talked into writing the fluff/smut anyway.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

They were best friends from the start. It felt like they had known each other for years by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. They spent the boat ride to the school discussing the Hogwarts Houses. Seamus just _knew_ he would be in Gryffindor. “What if I'm not with you?” Dean asked quietly as they made their way up the steps to the large oak front doors.

“We'll _still_ be best mates,” Seamus assured him. “Unless you end up in Slytherin,” he said with a grin and a wink.

Seamus watched Dean nervously after he was sorted, terrified that his new friend would be taken away from him. When the sorting hat announced “Gryffindor!” Seamus cheered the loudest and hugged Dean tightly when he joined the table. “See? Naw worries, mate,” Seamus chuckled. Dean's smile lit up the entire Great Hall, at least in Seamus's opinion.

They were inseparable from that moment on. They ate together, walked to class together, studied together, and everything else together. They even spent Christmas break together; the first week at Dean's house and the second at Seamus's.

It was during this break that Dean learned about Seamus's nightmares. A few times a week the sandy-haired boy would wake up screaming, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. The first time it happened was two days into break. Dean was shocked, to say the least. “Seamus!” Dean jumped up and rushed across the room. “What's wrong?”

Seamus's scream faded and he took deep gasping breaths, shaking his head frantically. A knock on the door made him jump. “Dean?” Mr. Thomas called through the wood. “Is everything alright?”

Dean studied his friend for a moment. “Yeah, Dad. Just a nightmare. It's okay.”

“Alright son. Good night.”

“Night!” Dean called after his father. He looked back at his friend for a moment before he sat next to him. “Seamus?” The other Gryffindor didn't respond, just continued to take deep breaths as his tears fell. Dean wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and whispered words of comfort against his blond hair. 

Seamus relaxed into the embrace and allowed himself to cry until he just couldn’t any more. Eventually he spoke in a small voice, “Thank you.”

Dean pulled back slightly to look at his friend, keeping his arms around him. “What happened?”

Seamus frowned and tried to move away. “Nathin'.”

Dean tightened his grip, pulling Seamus closer again. “Seamus,” he said warningly.

Seamus sighed. “I don't really know what it is. It's happened a few times a week for as long as I can remember. Me mam says it's nightmares but I never remember any dreams.” He allowed himself to lean on his friend, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

“How-how did I not know about it?” Dean was surprised. They'd been sharing a dorm for months. How could he have missed something like this?

“Mam taught me a silencing spell before school started, so I wouldn't wake me dorm mates.” He paused. “I thought I could make it a week without it.”

“Oh Seamus.” Dean hugged the other boy tighter. “I wish I'd known.”

“There's nothing yer can do about it. Me mam doesn't even check on me any more.”

Dean pulled back to look at Seamus again. “You shouldn't have to be alone like that.” Seamus shrugged. “ _You shouldn't._ And-and I won't allow it.”

Seamus furrowed his eyebrows. “But-”

“No,” Dean said firmly. “When we get back to Hogwarts, no more silencing charms.”

“But what about the others? I can't wake them up every time.”

Dean considered this for a moment. “Fine. We'll just have to share a bed. Then I'll be inside your charm and know when it happens.”

“I can't ask you to do that,” Seamus frowned, trying not to sound hopeful. “You'll lose too much sleep.”

Dean shook his head, looking deep into Seamus's eyes. “It doesn't matter. You're my best friend. I can't let you suffer like that.”

Seamus saw the determination in Dean's eyes and nodded his agreement. “Okay.”

“Good. Let's go back to sleep.” Dean started to stand up.

“Wait.” Seamus gripped Dean's wrist. “Stay with me?”

Dean smiled lopsidedly at the blond. “Of course.” He lay down on the extra bed his parents had put in his room and pulled Seamus down next to him. Seamus lay his head on the dark-skinned boy's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, and drifted off to sleep, followed shortly by Dean.

They were next to each other every night after that. They managed to avoid their dorm mates questions for a while, but eventually the truth had to be told. Harry was the most understanding, having his own horrible nightmares to deal with. But Neville and Ron could sympathize as well. After that no one teased the pair when they curled up in bed together each night. No one mentioned it again, in fact.

Seamus slept better after Christmas break. He still woke screaming but with his best friend's arms around him and the other boy's whispered comfort, he fell back asleep much faster.

As summer approached Seamus started to worry. He now understood why his mam had stopped coming to him on those nights. He had become almost dependent on Dean and summer meant they would be apart. He shouldn't have worried.

“I've worked it all out with our parents,” Dean told him a week before the end of term. “Every two weeks we go back and forth. Half the summer with my family, half the summer with yours.”


	2. Second Year

Seamus had learned early on in his friendship with Dean that the dark-skinned boy was a talented artist. But sometime near the beginning of their second year at Hogwarts he started watching his best friend. He enjoyed watching Dean draw. Loved the way Dean would chew on the end of his quill as he thought, the way the tip of his tongue would stick out between his lips just slightly while he worked, and the way his hand would be smeared with different colored ink when he finished a drawing.

When Dean started sketching people instead of just scenery, Seamus assumed he'd be all over the other Gryffindor's sketchbook. He enjoyed the thought that his face would be found frequently in Dean's doodles. But when he finally got the opportunity to flip through the book shortly after Halloween he was sorely disappointed. Each page was covered with detailed drawings of their friends, housemates, classmates and professors, but there wasn't a single image of Seamus. As he turned each page his frown deepened. The drawings were incredible, he couldn’t deny that, but Seamus was forlorn that his best friend hadn't wanted to draw him.

Dean watched the sandy-haired boy look through his sketches, biting his lip in worry. “What's wrong?” he asked when Seamus neared the end and was practically scowling.

Seamus looked up at his nervous friend and tried to smile, but was pretty sure he was unsuccessful. “Nathin'. They're wonderful.”

“But...?” Dean prompted.

“I expected to see at least _one_ of me,” he blushed as he spoke, voice quieter than normal.

“Shay,” Dean chuckled. “You don't stay still long enough for me to draw you.”

Seamus's face lit up with a big smile. “Oh! That makes sense.”

Dean couldn’t help but return his best friend's smile as the other boy quickly moved on to another topic of conversation, pushing the sketchbook across the table as he spoke in his typical fast pace. The truth was Dean had a whole different book, filled with only drawings of Seamus. He kept it hidden under their shared bed. He spent some time many nights lying or sitting in the bed watching the other Gryffindor sleeping. Seamus always looked so at ease after falling asleep and it really was the only time he remained still for more than a few seconds.

Dean used this time to draw the pale-skinned boy. His hidden sketchbook overflowed with drawings of his friend. He'd even managed to capture the subtle changes that indicated a nightmare, memorizing them to sketch out later. Now he could tell exactly when Seamus would have a rough night and he was working on figuring out how to prevent the other boy waking up screaming. He'd already discovered that he could stall the inevitable by snuggling closer to the other boy and whispering soothing words. It wouldn't stop the incidents, but it would delay the worst of it.

Dean had never needed much sleep, giving him the time to watch Seamus sleep, but the longer the Chamber of Secrets was open the less he slept. By the middle of February the lack of sleep was getting to him. He couldn’t concentrate in class. He couldn’t even draw any more. Most of his classmates didn't notice, but Seamus did.

Seamus watched Dean carefully. He knew the other boy was worried about the attacks, he was Muggleborn as far as he knew after all, but he didn't know how to help. Dean was getting irritable from a lack of sleep and Seamus knew he had to do something.

Dean sat in a comfy armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring morosely into the burning embers. Seamus moved to stand in front of him, hands on his hips. “Budge over, yeah?” Dean looked up at him with blank eyes. Seamus frowned and stepped closer, pushing the other boy slightly until there was just enough room for him to squeeze into the chair with his friend. “You need to sleep.”

“What?” Dean turned his head slowly toward the blond Gryffindor.

“Sleep,” Seamus repeated. “You know? When you close your eyes and relax and maybe dream?” Dean blinked slowly. “You need some. Like, right now.”

“Yeah, probably. But...”

“But you're worried about Slytherin's monster,” Seamus finished when the black haired boy trailed off. He was never one to beat around the bush. “Me too.”

“I just can't sleep anymore.” Dean yawned and laid his head on Seamus's shoulder. “I'm super tired but every time I close my eyes all I imagine is being woken up by some huge beast trying to eat me.”

Seamus somehow managed to suppress a chuckle and rested his head against his best friend's. “How about _yer_ sleep and _I_ stay awake for a bit?”

Dean sighed. “You don't have-”

“I want to,” Seamus interrupted. “You're my best mate. I want to help.”

Dean nodded. “Alright.”

Seamus grinned. “Let's go to bed.” He stood, pulling Dean up with him.

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”


	3. Third Year

After spending another summer between the Finnegan and Thomas houses, neither Seamus nor Dean really cared one way or the other about returning to Hogwarts. Sure, they would be allowed to do magic again. And they would learn new spells and see their other friends. But their summer had been so full of fun that it almost seemed a shame to have to leave it behind. Between camping with Dean's family, flying through the wizarding village Seamus's family lived in, and all the other fun activities they had participated in they had little time to get bored and they spent most nights falling into bed exhausted, barely having the energy to even put on their pajamas.

But time moves on, as they discovered, and soon they were once again on Platform 9 ¾, saying their goodbyes before heading off to their third year. They had ended the summer at Dean's house, since it was closer to the station, but with arrangements for Seamus's mam to meet them at the platform for one final goodbye. Seamus dashed through the barrier between 9 and 10 only to be pulled almost immediately into a crushing hug. “ _Mam!_ ” he whined. “You're blocking the way!”

Mrs. Finnegan gave him one more squeeze before letting him go and moving farther down the platform, pushing his luggage cart. “Your da wanted to come too but he couldn’t git away from work.”

Seamus followed his mam quietly, frowning at his feet. She chattered on for a bit as they walked, giving him a near play-by-play of the past two weeks. “Merlin Mam, it hasn't been _that_ long since yer last saw me.”

Behind him sounded a familiar chuckle. “At least I know where you get it from now.” Dean pushed his trolley up next to his best friend, a huge grin on his face.

“What do yer mean?” Mrs. Finnegan asked curiously.

“Shay _never_ stops talking.”

Seamus frowned at the dark-skinned boy. His mam laughed loudly. “A Finnegan family trait, that. Been that way for many a generation.”

Dean chuckled again. “I can believe it.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Ugh.” He gently tugged his trunk off the cart and turned toward the scarlet train. “Bye Mam. See yer at Christmas.” Before his mam could respond he pulled his trunk quickly through the nearest train door.

Dean watched the blond boy leave before turning to the woman nearby. “Bye Mrs. Finnegan.”

She pulled Dean into a tight hug. “Have a gran' year, Dean. Make sure he doesn't git into too much trouble.”

The idea that he could keep Seamus out of trouble kept him chuckling as he boarded the train and set off to find his best friend. Not that the other boy got into a lot of trouble anyway. His problem was, and most likely always would be, his mouth. He never knew when to stop talking. Dean had even seen him talk his way _out_ of trouble once or twice. It was one of his favorite things about the other Gryffindor.

Seamus knew he talked a lot. Even if Dean didn't have the habit of pointing it out all the time he would know. He just hated silence. He felt like he had to fill it somehow. Maybe it was because of his mam. She filled their home with loud stories and even louder laughter from as far back as he could remember. Seamus wasn't sure he even knew what quiet _was_ until he was ten, at least.

Third year was pretty uneventful for Seamus and Dean, even with a crazy murderer on the loose and breaking into Gryffindor Tower. They attended classes, watched Quidditch, and explored Hogsmeade with little distraction. Until the rumors started. 

“Seamus and Dean are _gay_ Together.” “They're sleeping together.” “My friend says she saw them ... _you know_.” People whispered as they walked through the halls. At first the two friends weren't sure where it was all coming from, but then Dean put it all together. 

It all had started after Hermione had made an unexpected visit to their dorm early one morning to check on Harry. She'd discovered Seamus and Dean curled up together on Dean's bed. Seamus had had a nightmare that night and they had done what they always did, snuggled up and slept in. One of their dorm mates would always open the curtains around their bed to let some light in so that they wouldn't sleep too long, but this morning it hadn't woken them up. What did wake them up was Hermione's rather scandalized gasp when she caught sight of the two best friends. 

She'd left their dorm almost as suddenly as she had appeared and after a quick discussion amongst the five boys, Harry had offered to explain things to her. By lunch, Hermione had pulled Seamus and Dean aside and apologized for her reaction. And then they all assumed that would be the end of it. 

But then the rumors had started. Dean figured someone must have overheard Harry and Hermione talking, but they had obviously not gotten the whole story. Dean was happy to ignore the whispers. He knew it wouldn't be long before something more exciting than two third years sharing a bed would come along to distract everyone. Especially with Sirius Black on the loose and Dementors hanging around. But Seamus couldn’t just carry on as if nothing was happening. 

A pair of second year Ravenclaws put their heads together, whispering, as the two friends walked out of their Charms class one afternoon. Dean frowned but continued past them. Seamus froze, a scowl forming on his face. “Why don't yer just say it to me face?” he shouted suddenly, turning towards the younger students. “Whatever it is that people are saying now, I want to _know_.” 

“Mate,” Dean said gently, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. 

Seamus shook his head but didn't turn away from the Ravenclaws. They remained silent, looking at him like they were scared that he might curse them. The hallway around them was silent as everyone watched to see what Seamus would do next. He turned on the spot, catching the eyes of the people around him. “Or is everyone too scared to just ask about it?” 

Dean's hand fell back to his side as Seamus spun. He knew the sandy-haired boy was just trying to stop the rumors, but he would probably only make them worse. He was causing quite the scene, in the middle of a crowded corridor no less. But Dean also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop Seamus now that he had started. 

“Yer want to know the truth?” Seamus asked, no longer shouting but still loud enough for the gathered crowd to hear. “I'll tell yer then.” He turned to Dean, who nodded once, before looking back at the two Ravenclaws. “We _do_ share a bed,” he announced, lowering his voice slightly. “Because I have nightmares. Horrible nightmares.” He shuddered. His voice dropped another level so that now only those closest to the center could hear his words. “Dean's the only person that makes them feel not so scary.” 

Dean's eyes shot up to meet Seamus's, surprised. Seamus had never said anything like that before. He'd known that his being there made it easy for Seamus to fall asleep again, but not _that_. Seamus smiled at him for a long moment. Around them the people that had heard Seamus's confession passed it along the corridor. Dean grinned at his best friend. “We're gonna be late for Transfiguration, Shay.” 

Seamus nodded and started walking again. Dean fell into step beside him. The gathered crowd parted to let them pass before finally dispersing. The story of that outburst spread quickly through the school and by the end of the day the rumors had stopped completely. It seemed most people could understand Seamus's situation. 

Things went back to normal, or as normal as they could be in a place like Hogwarts, after that. And before they knew it the year was over and they were back on the train to London for another exciting summer together. 


	4. Fourth Year

When Seamus's mam told the teens that they would be going to the Quidditch World Cup, both Seamus and Dean knew this would be the best summer ever. They would have to get to their campsite two weeks before the match, but they knew it would be worth it. They spent the start of the summer as they always did, splitting their time between the Finnegan and Thomas houses but when it was time they packed up their stuff for an extended camping trip.

Dean was used to camping the way muggles did and was curious to see how things would be different with wizards. Seamus had never been camping with his family and was worried that his parents would not have a good time. But it wasn't long before they all settled into an easy rhythm at the camp ground. As the day of the match approached Seamus noticed a strangely large number of shamrocks growing around, and on, their tent. He could only assume it was his mam's idea of a good way to support the Irish team.

Everything was wonderful until they were woken by a scream the night after the match. Normally not a big deal, since it happened several times a week, this time was terrifyingly different. This was _not_ Seamus's scream. Both teens sat up suddenly, gripping each other tightly. Lights flashed various colors outside their tent and they heard movement in the main room of the magically enhanced space. They shared a brief look of panic before a familiar voice called out to them. “Boys!” Seamus's mam shouted. “Come here!”

They scrambled out of their bed, slipped into their slippers, and quickly moved through the tent, unconsciously holding each others hand the whole way. “We have to get to the apparition point,” Mrs. Finnegan was telling her husband. “I'll git yer lot out of here then come back and help.”

Mr. Finnegan shook his head. “No, yer go do what yer can. I'll get the boys to somewhere safe.”

“Mam? What's going on?” Seamus asked, brows furrowed in concern. Dean squeezed his hand tightly for a second.

“They're attacking the Muggles,” she answered, throwing her robe on over her nightgown. “Stay with your Da. Git in the woods. I'll find yer later.”

“Aye.” Seamus nodded once before his mam rushed out of the tent. He pulled Dean out after her, not even noticing if his Da was with them. He had one thought on his mind: get him and Dean to safety.

They ran as fast as they could toward the woods where the Quidditch game had taken place, getting ahead of Mr. Finnegan who called feebly after them, “Wait!” They kept running. They ran and ran and ran until all the light and sounds had faded into nothingness. They ran until all they could see were thick trees.

“Seamus,” Dean panted, still being pulled through the woods by his hand. “Shay... Stop.”

Seamus ran another fifty yards before he finally came to a standstill. He leaned sideways against a tree, breathing hard for a long moment before he finally turned to look at his best friend. “Do yer suppose we're safe?”

Dean chuckled lightly. “We were probably safe a couple of kilometers ago.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Very funny, mate.”

Dean looked down at his hand, still clutched tightly by the other teen. Seamus followed his eye line and blushed furiously as he finally let go. Dean looked back up. “We were supposed to stay with your dad,” he said after a moment.

Seamus frowned and looked around as if he suddenly realized they were alone. “Do yer think we should go back?”

“Yeah. Probably.”

“Will it be safe?” Seamus asked, scuffing the ground lightly with his slipper.

Dean reached out and took the sandy-haired teen's hand again. “We'll be fine. We _are_ wizards after all.”

“Not fully qualified wizards.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand back to his side. “Are you a Gryffindor or not?”

Seamus looked up finally and grinned. “Are you questioning my _chivalry_?

The dark-skinned teen matched his best friend's grin and nodded. “That I am.”

“Well then,” Seamus bowed and extended a hand, palm up, in front of him, “after you, m'lady.”

They laughed all the way back to where the people fleeing the commotion had gathered. Eventually they found Seamus's parents and, after being thoroughly berated for running off by Mrs. Finnegan, they made their way back to camp to see what they could salvage.

They returned to Hogwarts that year with an air of uncertainty. Was the incident at the World Cup a fluke or was something worse just over the horizon? The announcement of the Triwizard Tournament was quite the distraction and all uneasy thoughts quickly fled the school.

Seamus and Dean were both very excited about the special event and even the age rule couldn’t dampen their spirits. They spent as much time as possible in the library, a fact which shocked poor Madam Pince, researching methods to make themselves 17 temporarily. They desperately wanted to put their names into the Goblet of Fire but after exhausting all the resources in the library and watching several other schoolmates fail, they knew it was time to admit defeat.

Dean sighed as he flopped onto a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room the night before the goblet would select the champions. “It's not possible.”

Seamus settled down next to him, their shoulders brushing as they made themselves comfortable. “Aye. Impossible.”

They sat in forlorn silence for several minutes, each allowing their disappointment to wash over them. Dean watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye. It hurt to see the usually hyper teen so sad. Dean bumped his shoulder against the other Gryffindor's and gave him a big smile. “Doesn't mean this year won't be fun, right Shay?”

Seamus considered his friend for a moment before nodding. “Aye. Gotta make sure the Hogwarts Champion wins.” He paused. “We can work on some ways to sabotage Durmstrang and Beauxbatons,” he said, a grin forming slowly.

After that Seamus and Dean put all of their efforts into supporting Harry, and by a lesser extent Cedric, throughout the three tasks. The harsh ending to the tournament brought back all the uneasy feelings of the previous summer and for the first time Seamus and Dean were unsure of how their summer would turn out.


	5. Fifth Year

Seamus spent the summer arguing with his mam. She didn't want him staying at Dean's house after she found out that they believed Harry's story, but she thankfully allowed Dean to stay with them for the remainder of the summer. It was hard on Dean to not see his family, but he knew Seamus needed him.

Seamus's mam didn't want him to go back to Hogwarts. She believed that Dumbledore was going a bit barmy in his old age and _that_ was why he was believing the unbelievable story Harry had given for the tragedy that happened during the Triwizard Tournament. She wanted to send him off to one of the other European magic schools.

Seamus refused and the family spent most of the summer in a tense stalemate. The Finnegans were notoriously stubborn and in the end it was Dean that was able to convince Mrs. Finnegan that sending Seamus away at such a critical point in their education was a bad idea. Seamus wasn't quiet sure how his best friend had done it, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He said a tense goodbye to his mam on September 1st before happily making his way onto the Hogwarts express for another year at the school. He'd thought being back at the place he considered a third home, his own and the Thomas's coming in numbers one and two, would make everything better but when Harry greeted him as if things were perfectly normal, Seamus lost it. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry at his dorm mate at first.

But Harry's comment about his mam was the last straw. Seamus saw red and nothing would change his mind. Whenever Dean would try to talk about Harry, Seamus would quickly change the subject. And soon the two friends were spending their first evenings apart since they had met, with Dean joining Dumbledore's Army the minute it formed.

As fall morphed into winter Seamus began to question his anger. Was he mad because he thought Harry was lying or was he mad simply because his mam had been so hard on him that summer? It wasn't long before Dean finally said what he'd been trying to all year. 

They were sitting at a table in the Common Room, working on their latest potions essay, when Dean slammed his quill down on the table suddenly. “Shay, you need to stop being so thick!”

Seamus looked up at his best friend in confusion, his own quill hovering over his parchment mid-sentence. “What?”

“Harry's _not_ crazy. And he's _not_ a liar.”

Seamus set his quill down and frowned. “I know,” he admitted quietly.

Dean shook his head. “Then why haven't you said anything?”

Seamus's cheeks took on a pink tinge. “You know how us Finnegans are.”

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yeah, I do.” He paused, watching his friend for a moment. “Why don't you come to the next DA meeting?”

“I dunno-”

“I won't take no for an answer,” Dean interrupted. “You're going.”

Seamus nodded once. “Alright.” Dean grinned for a brief moment and Seamus's heart skipped a beat, though he would deny it if asked. “So what was the difference between witch's ganglion and niffler's fancy again?” And just like that things were back to normal.

Well, mostly normal. From then on, Seamus couldn’t help but watch the dark-skinned teen more than before. There was something about the way he smiled or the way he was so casual about touching Seamus but no one else that made something inside Seamus flutter. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew it wasn't normal.

Dean, of course, noticed immediately that his best friend was watching him. He couldn't identify the strange emotion that was often in Seamus's eyes but he knew it did something strange to his stomach. Each time he caught the sandy-haired teen staring at him he would feel that odd sensation and if his complexion had been lighter he was pretty sure he would have been blushing. Whatever this feeling was, he knew it wasn't bad.

With Seamus joining the DA, the teens were once again inseparable. Winter melted into spring and before they knew it they were sitting their O.W.L.s. Seamus was hoping for at least three but secretly set his sights higher. His goal was as many as possible, though he didn't even tell Dean about this. Dean wanted, and was sure he would receive, four. Any more than that would simply be a bonus.

The evening of their last exam found the two Gryffindors curled up in bed much earlier then normal, exhausted from weeks of stress leading up to the O.W.L.s. Dean sat against the head board, one hand running through Seamus's sandy hair absentmindedly. He had a sketchbook resting on one leg as he drew with his other hand. Seamus lay with his head pillowed on Dean's other thigh, his arms wrapped tightly around the dark-skinned teen's leg, dozing slightly.

Seamus yawned and blinked up at his best friend. “What're yer drawin'?”

Dean smiled at his picture. “You.”

Seamus tilted his head slightly. “Oh?”

Dean nodded. “Mmm-hmm. I seem to remember someone complaining that I never drew my best mate.”

Seamus grinned. “Only because the prat never stays still.”

“Well, he was just a moment ago, but he ruined it.”

Seamus huffed lightly and carefully extracted himself from his friend, sitting up and crossing his arms. “Not everyone can be a statue.”

Dean smiled and turned back to his sketch. “I'll never finish it now.”

Seamus turned and settled against the head board next to him, their sides pressed together. “Can I see?”

Dean shifted the sketchbook so the other teen could get a look at the drawing. It was only partially finished but the detail Dean had achieved in Seamus's carefree open eyes, messy hair with Dean's own long fingered hand tangled in it, and small smile was amazing to Seamus. His breath hitched slightly and he whispered, “It's beautiful.”

As Dean watched his best friend look at his sketch he wanted to respond, “You're beautiful,” but he couldn’t find the courage to speak. His type of bravery was the quiet kind and his actions usually said much more than anything that actually came out of his mouth. So instead of talking, Dean simply continued to smile as he wrapped an arm around Seamus's waist and pulled him even closer.


	6. Sixth Year

The summer before sixth year was strangely like the one before, with one big change: Seamus and his mam were no longer fighting. She still refused to allow Seamus to stay at the Thomas house but now it was only because their own home provided much more magical protection. She invited Dean's family to visit often so the Thomas family could be found at their house once or twice a month for dinner and an evening full of laughter.

Seamus and Dean were restricted to the house and yard, however, where the wards were strongest. So they were no longer able to fly over the vast fields between the village Seamus had grown up in and the ocean to their west. Nor could they walk through the small village, finding ways to waste any allowance they had earned. Their only trip away from the Finnegan home was to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

The return to Hogwarts meant the return to freedom and they happily boarded the train to school. The ancient castle was a welcome sight and both boys couldn't wait to roam freely around the endless passageways and grounds once more.

It wasn't long into the school year that Dean announced that he was officially dating Ginny and for reasons he didn't really understand this information really hurt Seamus. He tried to hide this, continuing to be his normal bright self as much as possible, but as Dean spent more and more time with his girlfriend Seamus began to withdraw. Not only from his best friend but from everyone. He started spending more time alone, hiding behind the curtains of his four poster, a bed which hadn't been used in nearly five years.

Dean didn't notice the change in his friend right away, distracted by Ginny and his new spot on the Quidditch Team, but as winter passed and spring bloomed into life he knew something was wrong with the sandy-haired Gryffindor. He decided to confront him about it one evening in early April. He marched determinedly into their dorm and threw the curtains of Seamus's bed open. “Alright, Shay, what is going _on_ with you?” he demanded.

“Shite Dean, yer scared me.” Seamus smiled innocently at him.

“Shay...” Dean said warningly.

Seamus's smile faltered. “Nathin's going on, mate.”

Dean frowned and sat on the bed, crossing his legs in front of himself and facing the other teen fully. “Don't lie. Not to me.” He paused to give Seamus a chance to respond. The blond teen remained silent. “You've been acting odd for months.”

“I'm surprised yer even noticed,” Seamus mumbled.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Seamus shrugged and picked at a small tear in the knee of his jeans, not meeting the dark-skinned Gryffindor's eyes. Dean watched him in silence, waiting for him to speak. “You're spending all your time with _her_.”

Dean nodded slightly, understanding dawning on him. Seamus felt he was losing his best friend. Dean placed his hand over Seamus's, feeling that now familiar flutter in his stomach and drawing the other teens eyes up to his. “You'll always be my best mate, Shay. I'm not going anywhere.”

Seamus's heart skipped a beat and he nodded numbly. “Aye, I know.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“It's nathin'.” Seamus frowned again. Dean raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him. “I guess I just keep expecting to come up here and find me spot taken,” Seamus whispered, gesturing with the hand not being held by his friend toward Dean's bed.

Dean chuckled. “That would never happen.” A pause. “I know what your nightmares are like. I'll never let you deal with that alone again. I promised, remember?”

Seamus remembered and gave a small smile. “And you never break a promise.”

“Exactly.”

Seamus felt better after his chat with Dean and, though he still spent a fair bit of time alone, he stopped hiding from the world. He spent his time after that thinking. Mostly about Dean. About how something inside him broke when he saw the other teen kissing Ginny and about how his heart nearly stopped every time Dean smiled at him or touched him as casually as he always had. It didn't take him long to figure out exactly what it all meant.

As April neared an end things between Ginny and Dean made a turn for the worse and before long Ginny broke up with him. Her reason: they just weren't right for each other. She'd even made a comment about how she obviously wasn't his type, though Dean had no idea what she meant by that. He had thought their break up would be hard, but falling back into their old routine with Seamus was much easier than expected. He didn't regret his time with Ginny but he didn't miss her either. And when she started dating Harry a short time later, Dean felt nothing.

With the school year coming to an end, Seamus knew he needed to tell Dean about his newfound knowledge about himself. Well, not _all_ of it, but what could be the most difficult part. He put it off for a while but with their end of year exams just around the corner he knew he couldn’t wait much longer, this was the type of information that could affect many aspects of his life and summer. As they left their last class one day Seamus pulled his best friend into an empty classroom.

“Dean, there's something really important I need to tell you,” he said, staring at the ground nervously.

Dean settled on an old desk and smiled at his friend, wondering what could possibly make the other teen seem so unsure of himself. “What's up?”

Seamus swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, summoning all his Gryffindor courage before looking up and meeting Dean's eyes. “I'm gay.”

“Oh,” Dean said lamely, eyes widening slightly. “Well...um...”

Seamus's shoulders slumped and he looked back at the ground. “Yer can hate me if yer want. It's okay.”

Dean stood up abruptly, closed the distance between them and gripped his friend's shoulders tightly. “I could _never_ hate you.” Seamus looked up at him, hope shinning in his eyes. “You're my best mate. Nothing will change that. It's just a surprise, is all.” Seamus nodded slightly. “How long have you known?”

Seamus moved to sit on a desk, Dean's hands falling back to his sides. “A while, probably. Only put a word to me feelings recently though.”

Dean sat on the desk next to him. “Hmm. Explains a lot, really.”

Seamus looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Like what?”

Dean chuckled. “You've never had a girlfriend. Never even talked about a girl you liked.”

“I guess we should have seen this coming then, huh?”

“Maybe.” Dean paused. “Is there a guy you like?”

Seamus hesitated, not sure if he should answer. His cheeks flushed at the thought of exactly _who_ it was he fancied. “Maybe.”

Dean chuckled again. “Fine, don't tell me. I just hope he's a good bloke.”

Seamus smiled and nodded. “The best.” There was a long pause, full of comfortable silence. Seamus wondered if a silence between them would ever be anything other than comfortable. “Yer really don't care?”

Dean smiled and took Seamus by the hand, stomach fluttering as their fingers twined together. “Of course not.”


	7. Seventh Year, Part 1

The unexpected and tragic death of Dumbledore was life changing. Not just for Harry, Ron and Hermione but also for Dean and Seamus. With all the changes occurring that summer at the Ministry of Magic Dean knew he only had one option. He had to run. He'd never been very open with or about his family and having spent little time with them over the past couple of years he was fairly certain they would be safe when he left. He made plans as best he could and then shared them with Seamus.

Seamus knew his best friend wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts, with Snape being appointed Headmaster, but he hadn't expected such a drastic reaction from the dark-skinned teen. It was late one evening and they had just climbed onto their bed when Dean announced his plan. Seamus objected immediately. “No. Yer don't have to run. Yer can hide here.”

Dean shook his head. “I can't put your family at risk like that.”

Seamus fought back tears. “Yer promised.” His voice shook as he spoke. “Yer promised ye'd never leave me alone with my nightmares.”

Dean pulled his friend against his chest. “I'm so sorry. I have no other choice. The Ministry will come after me and if I'm here they'll take you and your family too.”

The tears fell from Seamus's eyes, landing on Dean's chest. “Please don't leave me.”

Dean lifted his friend's chin to look into his eyes. “Shay,” he whispered, the rest of the sentence lost as he looked at the sandy-haired teen.

Tears fell silently down Seamus's cheeks as they sat in silence for a moment. Eventually, Seamus spoke in a voice so quiet Dean had to strain to hear the words, “I love yer, Dean.” The emotion in Dean's eyes was unreadable and before the black-haired teen could even figure out how to respond Seamus closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against the other Gryffindor's.

The kiss ended almost as quickly as it started. Dean rested his forehead against his best friend's as he whispered again, “Shay...”

Seamus whimpered slightly and cut off anything else Dean might say with a broken gasp of, “Please.”

Dean closed his eyes and pressed forward to kiss the blond again. Dean could taste the salty wetness of his friend's tears as they deepened the kiss, tongues meeting in a heated battle. They explored each others mouths ferociously for many long moments before the kiss slowed, giving them time to savor the feeling of the other.

Dean leaned into Seamus until the shorter teen fell back onto the bed. Their kiss broke for a moment while Dean followed him, settling over Seamus and allowing the lengths of their bodies to press together. Their lips met in another heated kiss and Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean's hands slid up and down Seamus's sides slowly and the blond moaned into his mouth. Dean worked his hands under Seamus's shirt, groaning when he touched bare skin.

Eventually they needed air and Dean pulled back slightly from the kiss. Seamus opened eyes he hadn't remembered closing and gazed up at his best friend, allowing all his emotions to shine in his eyes. “Dean,” he whispered.

“Shay,” Dean answered just as quietly. He slid his hands up Seamus's sides again, dragging his shirt up and off the Gryffindor beneath him. He gave Seamus a shy smile before removing his own shirt as well.

Seamus gripped the back of Dean's neck and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Their chests rubbed together, already slick with a layer of sweat from the heat of their pressed-close bodies. Seamus arched slightly against his friend and then quickly rolled them over. He straddled Dean and ground his hips down, his hard cock rubbing against an answering bulge.

Dean's gasp was swallowed by Seamus as they continued to taste each other. Seamus worked a hand between them to push and pull at the fastenings of their jeans as he slowly rocked against the other Gryffindor. Dean's hands roamed over Seamus's back and sides, taking note of any place that the blond would react to. After what felt like an eternity Seamus managed to unfasten both of their jeans and he pulled back from their kiss.

He stood from the bed and watched the dark-skinned teen as he dropped his jeans and pants to the floor. Dean swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing slowly, as his eyes traveled over his best friend's naked body. Having shared a room with him since they were eleven he'd certainly seen Seamus in various stages of undress before but none of that compared with the vision before him now. “Beautiful,” Dean gasped quietly.

Seamus smiled slightly before climbing back onto the bed. He tugged at Dean's jeans until the rest of the clothes were removed and he dropped them to the floor with his own. He straddled the other teen once more and they moaned in unison as their erections rubbed together. “Dean.”

“Shay.” Dean looked into his eyes, suddenly uncertain. “I've never...I don't know...”

“Shh...” Seamus soothed before leaning down and capturing Dean's lips in a soul-searing kiss. Dean's hands roamed over his body while Seamus flung an arm out to the side and managed to somehow wandlessly summon the lube he'd had hidden in his wardrobe for a while. He set the small jar on the bed beside them, opened it , and coated two of his fingers in the slick substance. He shamelessly rubbed himself against Dean as he reached behind himself and pushed a finger into his own entrance.

Seamus groaned into their kiss and began to slowly work himself open. He'd done this once or twice while he wanked in the shower but this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. This time was different. This time he wasn't just enjoying the pleasure, he was getting himself ready for something _much_ better. He pushed a second finger in and moaned loudly when he brushed his prostate.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, curious about Seamus's suddenly more erratic and frantic movements. He lifted his head to look over Seamus's creamy shoulder and followed the line of his spine down to where his fingers pushed slowly in and out of his arse. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back down to the pillow under him. “ _Seamus_ ,” he groaned.

Seamus grinned down at him and scissored his fingers. He continued to stretch himself until he couldn't take it anymore. He shifted around a bit as he gathered up a bit more lube. Dean's eyes flew open when Seamus stroked his cock with long, slow pulls, spreading the lube over the length. “Shay, are you-”

“Yes,” Seamus said firmly as he grasped the base of his friend-turned-lover-if-only-for-the-night's cock firmly and lined it up with his entrance. “I'm sure, yer idiot.” He pushed back slowly, engulfing Dean's erection one inch at a time.

Dean's eyes shut once more and he bit his lip, resisting the sudden urge to just slam his hips up and press fully into that inviting tight heat. After what felt like eternity, Seamus came to rest fully against Dean's lap. He didn't move right away, whether from the burn of the stretch or because he was so close to the edge he wasn't sure. But when Dean squirmed slightly under him he leaned forward to capture Dean's lips again and raised his hips slightly. 

He rode the dark-skinned teen with slow, shallow thrusts for a long time, both Gryffindors reveling in the new, and admittedly wonderful, sensations. Eventually the slow pace wasn't enough for Dean and he wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter teen and carefully rolled them over. He pulled almost all the way out of his best friend before pushing back in quickly, setting a new pace. Their kiss broke and Dean nuzzled into Seamus's neck, kissing and sucking the skin there and leaving a deep red mark.

Seamus panted and moaned under him. “Please, Dean, more.” Dean wasn't really sure what that meant but he sped up the pace of his thrusts and snaked a hand between them to wrap around Seamus's cock, “Oh Dean, yes.”

He pumped the pale teen's hardness in time with his thrusts. “Shay,” he moaned. He looked down into the other Gryffindor's eyes. “So beautiful.”

Seamus's eyes slid shut slowly as his body tensed and arched. The combination of Dean's hard thrusts, fast hand, and intense stare pushing Seamus over the cliff of pleasure. His release pulsed between them, coating both their stomachs and Dean's hand. His muscles clenched around Dean, who's thrusts faltered for a moment before continuing at a more frantic pace.

The continued movement prolonged Seamus's pleasure and he arched and moaned wantonly. It didn't take much longer and soon Dean spilled his seed deep into Seamus's tight heat, groaning loudly, “Seamus, yes!”

Dean nearly collapsed on top of Seamus, who rolled them to their sides. Dean wrapped his arms around the other teen and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. Seamus smiled happily and fell into a peaceful slumber almost immediately. Dean felt the pull of sleep but resisted, wanting to memorize the features of Seamus's face one last time.

Now that he knew how Seamus felt he knew that the other teen wouldn't let him leave without a fight. His own feelings for the blond were still confusing but he knew he would have to leave. That night. It was the only way he would be able to walk away. And even then it would hurt. A lot.

He watched Seamus sleep for a long time as he worked through his feelings and eventually he came to a decision. He carefully extracted himself from the bed and dressed quietly. He gathered up his most essential belongings and packed them into his rucksack before sitting at Seamus's desk and writing the hardest letter he'd even written. He placed the parchment on the pillow beside Seamus, kissed the blond's forehead lightly and turned away, hoping that they would meet again someday.

When Seamus woke the next morning to a cold bed he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He found the letter from Dean and read it carefully.

_Shay,_

_This is probably the hardest decision I will ever have to make and I hope you can forgive me. I can't risk your safety. You mean too much to me for that. So I am leaving. When you wake up I will be far away._

_Please, don't come after me. You will be much safer there. Go back to Hogwarts. Do what you can to stay safe. Please, don't do anything stupid._

_When this is all over, I will find you. When the world is safe again, we will be together. When Harry finally defeats that bastard, nothing will keep us apart ever again._

_I love you with all my heart,_  
_Dean_

Seamus wasn't sure how long he lay there crying, but eventually he pulled himself together. Dean wouldn't want him to fall apart. Dean wanted him to go back to school, to stay safe, to wait for him. Dean _loved_ him. He got up, got dressed, and left his room to face the world on his own for the first time in seven years.


	8. Seventh Year, Part 2

The teens moved through their days with sadness and determination. Determination to survive and find each other once again. Dean traveled through the wilderness, avoiding capture as long as possible. Seamus returned to Hogwarts and soon found himself part of a quiet rebellion against Snape and his Death Eater cronies. It felt good to fight back, even if it meant severe punishment afterwards.

Shortly after the new year, Dean found himself in the shelter of a deep dark cave for the night. A cozy fire burned in the middle of the cavern, where his newfound traveling companion, Ted Tonks, cooked a couple of rabbits they had managed to trap earlier that day. For the first time in months, Dean felt safe. He pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and flipped to the first blank page. He began sketching.

Seamus settled into Dean's old bed, the only place in the castle where he felt even remotely at ease. He shifted around a bit until he felt something hard under the usually comfortable mattress. He ran his hand between the mattress and frame until his fingers brushed against a book of some kind. He pulled the book out and looked at it curiously. It looked like the kind of sketchbook that Dean used. He must have forgotten it at the end of the last year in his mourning. Why the house-elfs hadn't found it and gotten rid of it he didn't know. He leaned against the headboard and opened the book.

Dean drew late into the night, using his memories to create his most wonderful work of art ever. It was Seamus as he remembered him most frequently over the past several months, thoroughly shagged-out and sleeping with a goofy grin on his face. The last time Dean had seen him. When he finally finished he looked down at his work and sighed. “How much longer will I have to wait to see you again?” he whispered at his sketch.

Seamus gasped quietly, surprised by the content of the sketchbook. It was full of pages and pages of one person: himself. From first year all the way through the end of sixth. Each one better than the last. And in each one, Seamus was asleep. Dean had spent countless nights sitting up late, drawing him. Seamus ran his fingers over the last sketch and whispered, “How much longer will I have to wait for you?”

The finding of Dean's lost sketchbook renewed Seamus's spirits. He fought harder than ever before and as a result he ended up moving into the Room of Requirement with Neville and the other members of the DA. They continued their fight in the shadows, convinced that some day soon Harry would return to help free the school.

After the night in the cave, Dean spent any down time drawing the one person he missed the most: Seamus. When he was caught by the snatchers, the only thing he grabbed was his sketchbook, shoving it down the front of his shirt in an effort to hide it. They found the book but deemed it worthless, leaving it tossed haphazardly on the ground when they apparated away. 

When Dean found himself tied up with Harry, Ron and Hermione he found some hope. If anyone could find a way out of this mess, it would be the Golden Trio. If he survived, he vowed, he would do whatever he could to help his classmates win. Even if he had to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. As Dobby apparated him, Luna, and Ollivander to safety, he smiled for the first time in months.

After what felt like eternity, Neville came through the passage from the Hog's Head with a much anticipated announcement, “He's here!” Seamus knew this was it. Even if Harry hadn't come to liberate the school he wouldn't have much choice. In an odd moment of proficiency in Divination, Seamus _knew_ there would be a battle. And he _knew_ that they would win.

On the evening that Luna announced it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Dean had been trying to recreate his favorite sketch of Seamus. Trying, and failing miserably. “Don't worry,” Luna told him. “You'll see him very soon.” Dean followed her in a near daze as they made their way from the Hog's Head into the ancient school. Praying to whatever deity might listen that the strange blond girl was right.

Seamus watched anxiously as more and more people streamed into their hideout, torn between wanting to see Dean and wanting him to stay away from the danger. When his familiar dark head appeared in the passage Seamus moved forward, meeting him just past the entrance. “Dean,” Seamus whispered in awe.

“Shay,” Dean replied in the same tone. His arms wrapped around Seamus's waist and pulled him close. “I missed you.” Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, their surroundings suddenly forgotten as Seamus's arms wrapped around Dean's neck. They only separated when the need for air was too great and they rested their foreheads together, panting slightly. “I love you, Shay.”

Seamus smiled a breathtaking smile. “I love yer too.”

“Uh, guys.” Neville tapped the sandy-haired teen on the shoulder. “It's time to fight.”

They shared one more quick kiss before separating completely and following the gathered crowd out of the Room of Requirement. Seamus laced his fingers with Dean's as they walked. “Don't yer dare lose me.”

“I don't intend to,” Dean assured him, squeezing his hand gently.

They fought side by side through the castle and out on the grounds. But eventually they were separated. Seamus's only thoughts after that were _Live_ and _Find Dean_. Dean thought only of Seamus as he dodged curses and took out as many Death Eaters as possible.

When the dust finally settled over Voldemort's dead body, Dean swept his eyes around the Great Hall. His eyes met Seamus's across the huge room and they shared a brief smile of relief before they started moving toward each other, but also toward the Entrance Hall. They wanted nothing more than to be together and alone.

They met in the door way, hands clasping tightly. Neither said a word as their feet carried them along the familiar path up through the school to their dorm. They collapsed onto their bed, arms folding around each other as they both sighed happily. “Tell me everything,” Dean said, once Seamus's head came to rest on his chest.

Seamus listened to the steady _thump, thump_ of Dean's heart for a moment before he answered, “Only if yer do the same.”

They talked and talked for hours, telling their tales of the past year. Dean told him about his now-lost sketchbook. Seamus showed him the one he'd found. As night turned into morning their voices faded into snores as they fell asleep, once again in each others arms. Safe and happy forever more.


End file.
